My Owner
by Joannaxx
Summary: We lived in a time where women are owned by men. When a daughter is born she is sent off into the human world to be looked after until the age of 18. When captured by the Guardian's and Moroi how will Rose and Lissa escape? Will they even want to when they get to know their owners? Love blooms in the strangest of places, but will arrogance and sarcasm get in the way of true love?
1. Chapter 1

**My Owner**

Once upon a time there lived a little whore. Buried away in a village in the forest and kept until she turned the dreadful age of 18.

Somehow I, being that little whore, had managed to stay hidden until I was twenty years of age. Two years extra of freedom! Of course I didn't realise the freedom that I was living was a luxury; I didn't know what I had until they came.

"Rose, I need you and Lissa to run into the woods. Take this basket with you, within it holds two flasks of water, some bread and a blanket. Use it sparingly. When you leave take this torch and a compass and after three days find your way back here. If there is any sign of the guardians being here you need to leave and travel to the next town, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mum".

I knew this day was going to happen, it was only a few days since Lissa had turned eighteen and it was only a short amount of time before the guardians came looking for her. We needed to run and hide...the same way I had. That is the only way to ensure our freedom from those beasts!

I was a Dhampir- sole reason for existence was to give pleasure to the male guardians. Lissa was a Moroi-her role in this sad little life was to pleasure the male Moroi men.

We lived in a time where women were owned by men. When a daughter was born she was sent off into the human world to be looked after until the age of 18. The human world wasn't any better than the world of vampires: men still owned women, women were still whores and you had to fight to survive.

Now if a son was born, he was kept and raised in the society of the Moroi and Guardians, raised to treat women like dirt, slaves. The males of both species were arrogant, obnoxious bastards who, once every year, would go into the human world and steal back those daughters, bringing them into the world of torture, rape and abuse. You can see why the women would run.

My mother, a human (the only mother I had known), had taken care of Lissa and I for twenty years. I was older than Lissa and had taken her under my wing as a sister, best friend and most importantly as a protector.

No guardian or Moroi will ever own us.

As my mother handed me the basket and a torch I said my goodbyes to her. She had treated us well and now it was time for us to depart for our safety was a stake.

"Look after your sister will you" my mother commanded as she caressed my cheek and left a kiss on my forehead.

"I will see you again mother. Those bastards will not hurt me or Lissa, we will come back to you" I promised, a promise I wasn't sure I would be able to withhold.

Crashing and screams sounded all around us and we knew it was time to depart. My mother's face held a tight lipped smile as she tried to be strong, but her eyes held the emotion of fear.

"Go!" she choked out as I grabbed Lissa's arm and pulled her along with me out into the forest, into the dark and lonely world that we would come to know.

Running through the woods, dodging fallen trees and mud heaps, I looked back at the village I had grown up in. Huge grey smoke was filling the sky as the homes we had come to know were burnt down. Screams from our loved ones echoed through the air, and I almost wanted to turn back to save our mother. Almost. The wide eyed look on Lissa's face had stopped me; she was petrified and all too knowing

She knew we wouldn't escape, the only way we would be free from this on-going nightmare was to be dead.

Clasping my hand tighter Lissa started to run again and I was pulled along beside her. Our footsteps pelted across the ground. Thud, thud, thud. The noise of our steps were loud and would probably give us away, but the beating in my chest seemed louder and more likely to notify the men of our escape route.

The only light source we had was the moon; I had refused to turn on the torch in case _they_ could see it. Five minutes passed. Ten minutes. Twenty five minutes. And still they had not found us.

Is it possible that we had managed to out run them?

Slowing our running to a brisk walk we carried on travelling to the centre of the forest. I had only then noticed that Lissa was shivering next to me. Torn as to whether it was due to the cold or fear I figured an extra layer would be somewhat comforting. Taking off my blue coat, I trailed it across her shoulders, giving her an extra layer of protection.

The wind was bitter, but so was life so I sucked up any moans I was about to let out and instead found us a place to settle down for the night. Under a huge willow tree laid a mass amount of leaves that had been swept into a pile. Thinking that the leaves may give us some source of a comfortable 'bed' to lie on, I spread the leaves out and sat against the tree.

"Have we lost them?" Lissa whispered. I had no answer to give her, so instead I pulled her down next to me and laid her head in my lap, stroking out her long blonde hair. Pulling out the blanket from the basket I curled Lissa up in it, protecting her from the cold.

"Try and get some sleep, we need to be well rested as we have a long day ahead of us".

Lissa had somehow managed to get to sleep, but I just sat against the tree looking out for any threat. It was stupid of me not to get any sleep but I was far too wary of those _animals_ chasing after us. They would have had to have realised we had escaped by now, and they were most likely looking for us.

None the less, sleep won and I closed my eyes-not fully being asleep but not being as alert as I should have been.

Crunch. I opened my eyes.

Was I being paranoid? Probably. But even so, I gently shook Lissa awake, signalling for her to be quiet. Picking the basket up and giving it to Lissa, we both stood up. The leaves rustled underneath us and I instantly regretted sleeping on them-they were too loud.

Crunch.

Nodding at Lissa, we knew we had to run. Run as fast and as far as we could.

"One, two, three" I murmured before grabbing Lissa's free hand and pulling her into the darkness once again.

"Faster!" I grunted at her. I could hear them gaining on us and we needed to outrun them, our lives depended on it.

"I can't" Lissa cried as she slowed down clutching her upper thigh, breathing heavily.

I pulled her behind me and suddenly out of the darkness I could make out three figures surrounding us. The moonlight shone on their eyes in an eerie way that reminded me of the monsters that these three men were.

"Rose, I'm hurt" Lissa groaned out to me as she clutched at her thigh. From the dim light I could see blood pour out of the womb she had gotten herself, a womb made by a knife.

"You stabbed her?" I accused of the men in front of me.

"You women were stupid to run. See this _accident_ as a warning to you both.

"I'm afraid you are both going to have to come with us" another of the men spoke.

"Over my dead body!" I shouted at these vile beings.

"You women never know when to shut up!" the last man spoke before he clubbed me round the head with a crow bar.

**A/N:**

**So I know if you have read this and have read any of my previous stories you are most likely thinking 'what the fuck happened to you?'…yeah I know I kind of stopped writing my other stories but I feel it is due to me losing interest in the plot. But yes I am back and have decided to write a new story despite having not finished my other stories.**

**I know that this story has been done many times before and the starting chapter is most likely like many that you have read before-but I promise it will get better and more original as it goes on, I just need it to start somewhere and unfortunately the beginning does replica many opening chapters that I have read so please don't give me negative feed back on the un original idea of this story as I do know that it has been done before, and sadly the beginning chapter couldn't really take on a form that was totally original. I do hope that the next chapter will have more or an interesting and original plot to it.**

**Unfortunately though I have never read one of these types of stories past chapter 2 because of them not being updated, I am yet to read one that has been completed so if you do happen to stumble across a story that is like this and has been updated past chapter two please feel free to send me a link so that I can read them as I am very interested in these kinds of stories-hence why I am writing one.**

**If you have any questions relating to this chapter please do ask me them in either a private message or a review and I will get back to you on them as soon as I can.**

**I hope this story is interesting for you guys to read and I will continue to update it-but I can't be sure how regular these updates will be due to me being in my last year of school-I have many exams to do!**

**I would like to know your opinion on this story and any ideas you would like to express.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Owner**

Previously on my owner:

"I'm afraid you are both going to have to come with us" another of the men spoke.

"Over my dead body!" I shouted at these vile beings.

"You women never know when to shut up!" the last man spoke before he clubbed me round the head with a crow bar.

…

Cold, fresh water being poured over me woke me from my unconsciousness.

Around me were four white walls, and over thirty women. They were all naked. The women were all eighteen or above and they seemed to be washing. Lissa was next to me, trying to get me out of my dazed state.

"Where are we?" I murmured barely audible.

"The men, they took us to the showers, told us to wash and make ourselves 'look pretty'." Lissa answered as she helped me into a standing position. Water was falling from the ceiling, cold and fresh water.

Soap bars were on the floor and Lissa picked one up to begin washing herself and then passed it to me. I found it odd that they had kidnapped us and then brought us to shower; the panic of being brought here to be gassed soon died away as I looked around and noticed that all the women were washing with the cheap soap provided.

I had had enough time to wash and clean off any dirt from my skin or my hair and now I was freezing under the cold tap. Looking around I calculated that over half of the girls had only just turned eighteen and the rest were older than thirty.

The thirty plus year olds must have managed to of kept hidden from the men. I noticed that all of the women who appeared to be older were dhampir's, not one of them was a Moroi.

The door to the showers slammed open and two Guardians came in with one Moroi. Of course they were all men, and I saw the women instantly try to hide their bodies.

I for one found it was no use hiding your body as they would most likely ogle you anyway. But most of these girls were probably virgins, and these men were the first males to see them indecent. I was not a virgin. Abuse had been about in my human village too, and for two weeks when I was sixteen a group of 5 men had entered the village.

The males of the village had decided that a female from each household would 'keep them company' each night for their stay, to stop a battle between the village and the men from occurring.

My mother had agreed to be 'that woman' from our house, but when the men spotted Lissa and I, they decided they wanted someone a bit younger. Obviously I would never allow my fourteen year old sister to go with these men, so I did instead. I was lead to believe that humans were kinder than our vampire breed of men. But these human males that had taken 5 women from their homes were nothing like the 'kind men' that I had been told about in stories, and so I had lost my virginity in a forceful way. Although now I wonder if it was a better fate than having to lose my virginity to such vile men who capture their own kind and force them to be slaves and bed thralls.

The three men entered the showers with ropes in their hands to tie our hand together and put a leash around our necks so that we could be controlled as though we were dogs. The leash was not tight, but if somebody decided to yank on it then it would no doubt be very uncomfortable.

I briefly wondered if it was the same three men who were tying us up as the men who had captured us. But they were all rather tall, and the man who had knocked me over the head with a crowbar was very short for a guy.

Leading us out one by one and pulling us by our leashes, we were lead into a room that held many prison cells. As I was busy looking around the room I did not hear the many commands of the Guardians and Moroi men in the room, so I was surprised when I had my neck yanked.

The rope from the leash grazed my skin, leaving a red mark and a horrible burning sensation.

"Ass" I muttered aloud.

"What did you just say whore?" a Moroi shouted as he strolled over to me.

"I said you are all an ass!" that remark earned me a back handed slap across the face, leaving me with a bloodied lip.

I spat the blood into his face to wipe the smug smirk off of his lips. Grabbing me by the throat harshly he squeezed hard until I found it a struggle to breath,

"Please, don't hurt her!" Lissa shouted as she tried to take hold of the Moroi's arm to plead with him. That got him to drop me and turn to face her, raising his arm to slap her in the face I head butted him.

"Leave her out of this!" I growled to the disgusting man in front of me.

"Christian, I need your help with arranging these whores into groups" a voice called from across the room. The man in front of me, who I assumed was Christian, turned around and strolled across the room and away from us.

"Rose, will you please behave, I don't want them hurting you. You're bleedin-" Lissa's lecture to me got cut off when we were pulled over into a group of Moroi and Dhampir women. They all appeared to be 18, I was most likely the oldest. The other group of women were taken into another room, where they were most likely placed into sections of 'job roles'.

I had heard about the jobs given to the women. The older women normally got the cleaning jobs, and the younger girls were made to be sex slaves.

The categories consisted of:

maid

Whore

Child bearer

Cook

Assistant

The older women normally got to be a maid or a cook and the younger women were more likely to be a bed thrall for the men or a woman who carried the spawn of the Moroi or Dhampir.

As I was a Dhampir I was most likely to get bed thrall for the guardians. And I was correct.

We were sectioned off; luckily Lissa was kept by me as they hadn't sectioned us off into Dhampir and Moroi yet. Placed in a prison cell we waited.

"What happens now?" one of the girls placed in my section asked. A few of the women shrugged or stayed silent, but one of the girls spoke.

"I've heard about this, it's where the men come in to choose".

"Choose what?" a timid voice spoke. Scanning the group I saw that there was 17 girls in this small enclosure.

Another group of females came in to the room and were being sectioned off into groups, so we weren't the only group of 'whores', most of the prison cells held ten or more girls, and they were rapidly being filled up.

How many girls had been brought in tonight? 100, more than 100? When there appeared to be no more groups of girls entering the room the room quietened down to hushed and worried voices. Nobody knew what would happen next.

But as the girl had said beforehand they were coming to 'choose'.

As if reading my mind Lissa asked the girl.

"What did you mean by they come here to 'choose'?"

The girl with big blonde curls shrugged, she didn't look old enough to be here.

"I'm Mia, and I have heard that the males, they come here to choose their slaves. They get to pick, and the higher up they are in status the meaner they are. I've heard that, that they rape you and lend you to their 'friends'"

This Mia girl was scaring some of the girls in the group and I felt bad for them. I'm sure what Mia said was true, it was likely that we would be forced to have sex with them and possibly other men, but I didn't want the girls to get worried about it before it even happened.

"Maybe we should all just stay calm until we know for sure?" I reasoned.

Many minutes passed and it seemed as though nobody was coming in to 'choose' us, when out of the blue a group of ten men entered the room. There was a mixture of Dhampir and Moroi. The pairings were bound to be 'Dhampir and Moroi' so that eventually the women would be able to carry a child.

The men went around each cell, choosing women to be their cooks and maids, leaving the category of 'bed thrall' till last.

The men's hungry eyes travelled over our bodies as they made their way to the cell. We were each taken out into the room to line up so that the men could get 'a proper look' at us. Feeling their eyes travel over my body made me want to hurl.

A few of the men picked some of the girls out, until there was only four men left without a bed thrall.

Three of the women left were Dhampir, and the only remaining Moroi girl left was Lissa. Looking over at the men I could see that three of them were Moroi with only one Dhampir left.

Lissa knew that he would choose her due to her being the only Moroi left. The Dhampir was tall, incredibly tall actually and tanned as though he didn't come from around here. Possibly foreign?

"Guardian Belikov, remember you have been chosen to take part in the new experiment, so you need to choose a compatible female, she _**can'**_t be Moroi" one of the men spoke to the tall man.

What experiment? So Lissa would not be paired with the tall man? For that I was glad, he looked scary and twisted so I was happy that Lissa would not have him as a partner.

I scanned the men remaining; among them was Christian-the guy who had hit me in the face. When I looked at him he winked and I thanked god when he pointed to a girl that was not me.

"Her" he said as I silently sang a happy song when I noticed the hand did not point to me. Following his pointed arm I dreaded the worse when I saw it was pointed to Lissa. Precious innocent Lissa had been chosen by that monster to be his whore.

"No, you can't have her, let her go, take someone else, pleas-" my pleading had been cut off for I was now on the floor, someone had grabbed the rope around my neck and strangled me whilst pulling me to the floor.

Coughing and spluttering, I looked up to see the bastard who had strangled me.

"I'll take this one".


	3. Chapter 3

**My Owner**

Previously on my owner:

"No, you can't have her, let her go, take someone else, pleas-" my pleading had been cut off for I was now on the floor, someone had grabbed the rope around my neck and strangled me whilst pulling me to the floor.

Coughing and spluttering, I looked up to see the bastard who had strangled me.

"I'll take this one".

….

From his accent I could tell he wasn't from this country, maybe Switzerland, or Russia?

"Stand up" her ordered to me.

"Go to hell" I moaned as I touched my sore neck. All this yanking of the rope was starting to give me rope burn. A fist went in my hair and suddenly I was pulled to my feet, my hair in his iron tight grip.

"You do realise my hair is attached to my scalp. That does hurt!" who did this ass think he was? Nobody man handles me.

"Oh be quite woman!" he barked at me before pulling me out of the room along with Christian and Lissa. The room we were in now looked really rather creepy. It was a doctor's office mixed with what looked like a hair salon?

"You sit down there" my new owner said to me as he pointed to a bench along one side of the room.

"What's your name?" Christian asked Lissa.

"Vasilisa, but people call me Lissa" she said in a timid voice to the creepy man.

"Ok Lissa. This doctor here is just going to check you over, so sit in the chair and try to be quite."

Lissa sat in the chair whilst the doctor looked in her eyes, ears and mouth. He gave the all clear on those and then moved down to spread her legs.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing you bastard?" I screamed as I lunged at the doctor. She was my sister and it will be over my dead body that she gets groped by some creepy old doctor.

"Sit back down and pipe the fuck down or do I have to gag you?" the foreign man said to me as he dragged me back to me seat.

"I am just checking her area to see if everything is ok, then I will go onto her breasts to check that she has no lumps. Despite what you think madam but these men do want to check that you females are in good health" the doctor replied to my outburst.

"Only because they wouldn't want to be raping a sick girl" I spat out with a high amount of venom in my mouth.

Even though I had spoken rudely I hadn't even considered that I would get hit for that.

But no, the Russian by my side smacked me in the face so that I hit my head against the tiled wall and passed out.

When I came around I noticed that now I was sitting in the chair and somebody was touching my breasts.

"Ah get off of me you creep" I screamed as I pushed the person away from me. Looking around the room I could see that Lissa was sitting on the same bench I had been and Christian was sat next to her.

Dimitri was standing at the edge of the room observing me.

"Shh madam, I am a doctor, I was just checking out your health, it is my job and these young men have asked me to check your health in all aspects. Now that I have done the check, we move on to your source of branding. Mr Belikov do you want your initials or family name inked into this lady?"

Mr Belikov, or whatever that ass holes name decided he wanted inked into my skin, just underneath my collar bone. Looking over at Lissa I could see she had C.O on her collar bone.

The so called 'doctor' came out with a long needle and a pot of ink, as he inked my clear skin with this black liquid I tried not to call out in pain, but the truth was it stung like a bitch and I wanted to cry.

After that was done he washed any excess ink away. I climbed off the chair, thinking that we were all done here, when my 'leash' yanked me backwards.

"What?" I snapped at the unfriendly man.

"You girls need to be groomed"

"What are you, a paedophile?" I asked utterly astounded that they would try to 'groom us'.

"Not like that you idiotic girl. Groomed as in washed and removal of unwanted hair." Mr Belikov rolled his eyes at me 'idiocy' and pulled me to the corner of the room with Lissa. A shower hose was upon us and freezing cold water rained down on us.

The water made my body feel numb after a while and both mine and Lissa's lips had turned an off blue colour. Our hair was washed and our armpits and legs were shaved.

The men were asked what they would like our pubic hair to be like and Christian said he would leave Lissa's the way it was.

I knew that mine was fine, but Mr Belikov just wanted to humiliate me more.

"Trim it" he said. The doctor got out a razor and a pair of small scissors with the full intent to trim my pubic hair.

As the man put his face near my area I need him in the nose.

"You sir are not going anywhere near my 'lady area', do I make myself clear?" I said to the doctor who was now clutching his nose.

An angry roar from the corner of the room caught my distraction as Mr Belikov came strolling over to me. Yanked the scissors out of the doctor's hands, pulled me to the doctors' chair and had me sit on it. My legs were forced open by the angry beast.

"You will behave. If you don't want to doctor to trim you then I will. And believe me sweetheart I will be visiting your 'lady area' quite often so you better get used to me being so close to it. Now you either shut up like a good little whore and let me do it, or that doctor over there will be allowed to do more than just trim you. Do you understand?" he yelled at me. Was he threatening me with rape? Ass!

"Fine, trim away" I grunted. My legs were pulled apart again as Mr Belikov trimmed my private hair. It really wasn't so bad; it was just the humiliating situation that had me against the idea.

When it was all done I was given a plain dress to put on. It was a plain white dress that reached just above my knees. It wasn't very decent but these two men had just seen me naked so it was far better than nothing.

After putting the dress on we were taken out of the doctors' room and outside, walking in the cold air in just a flimsy dress.

The men were walking faster than I could keep up with so my legs were aching. The wind was whipping around me and I tried to hug myself to keep me warm. Next to me Lissa was doing the same.

We came to stop outside a massive building that looked to be like one of those campuses rich people went to for an education. Of course I had never been to one, so I was not sure.

" ?" I questioned, reading the sign on the front of the gates.

"This is your home now. It is where you will, eat, sleep and of course carry out your duties as a woman".

And by duties he meant 'suck my dick'. I scoffed.

"You make it sound like a luxury", how could this place ever be my 'home'. My home was with Lissa and my Mum at our small little house. I missed mum already.

"For you it is. You may not know it but you are lucky that you are a bed thrall. At least this way you will be having sex with one man and one man only. You will not be repeatedly raped by different men you-"

"Just raped by you then? You make is seem as though you are doing me a favour!" I laughed. This man was ridiculous.

"Rose, please control your temper!" Lissa pleaded with me.

"You would bode wisely if you listened to your sister" Christian said to me.

"We will continue this conversation when we get to our room, Rose" Mr Belikov stated.

"Dimitri, remember the experiment. She needs to be up early tomorrow-not sore from any activities that you have done in the night. She needs to be well rested for tomorrows training." What was Christian on about?

"What experiment?" I asked.

"Hush you, we will speak later, let us get to my room first" Dimitri said, ending any hopes I had of getting and answer.

…..

When we finally made it to Dimitri's room I had a brief scan of the new environment.

There was a large bed in the centre of the room, an attached bathroom, many closets, a vanity table and a chest of draws. One side of the room was just made of glass. The room was surprisingly nice…I had expected a dungeon of some sorts.

"So as my bed thrall I expect us to engage in sex at least three times a week. I would prefer more but as you are on a training router you may be exhausted and I have to be somewhat understanding of how you might be feeling. We will not be having sex tonight but just because we will not be fucking doesn't mean I don't expect something from you. Now are you a virgin?"

Woah, hold on! I had been in the room less than five minutes and I was already being told how and when to fuck.

"I will answer your questions when you answer mine. Explain this experiment to me." I demanded to know what I had been pulled into with this whole 'experiment' idea.

"Rose it is very hard to explain, so I will give you a quick overview. The Moroi and the dhampir's have decided to create an experiment to see if an increase in exercise for Dhampir women will help their fertility. Five women, including yourself will be trained by your owners on how to fight. You will have intense work out sessions and once every month you will go to the doctor and have a test to see if your fertility is improving. After at least one year you five women will be given an injection once a day for a month. When the course of injections have finished you will then have sex with your Dhampir owner in the hope of getting pregnant. The chances of it working is about fifty fifty, but if it does not work, you five women will have learnt how to fight and is there is a strigoi attack you will fight alongside us."

"You have got to be crazy! Exercise and injections won't ever get Dhampir women to be able to have children with a Dhampir male. It's Ludacris! A fantasy! It will simply never happen, if anything it will probably kill us!"

"Well I hope not, because two of my sisters are involved in this experiment I would hate for it to kill my sisters and my whore". Was he being serious?

"So you think running around will help our fertility? You guys are bloody nuts!"

"Rose you will not express your views on this experiment in front of any other Dhampir or Moroi, do I make myself clear? Many people have high hoped for this experiment and they will not let some little hoe put negative feedback on it." Dimitri demanded to me. Ass!


	4. Chapter 4

**My owner**

**a/n****: this chapter will contain M rated topics…not a lemon but on the verge of being lemon flavoured. Please do not read if you have an aversion to the topic of sex. **

**Previously on my owner:**

"So you think running around will help our fertility? You guys are bloody nuts!"

"Rose you will not express your views on this experiment in front of any other Dhampir or Moroi, do I make myself clear? Many people have high hoped for this experiment and they will not let some little hoe put negative feedback on it." Dimitri demanded to me. Ass!

…

"Now are you a virgin?" That pig!

"No" I answered bluntly. I may be his 'whore' but I did not appreciate the interrogation that had been happening for the past five minutes.

"Age?" Dimitri sat down on the bed whilst continuing to interrogate me.

"Twenty", he seemed surprised at this.

"You managed to stay hidden for an extra two years, impressive" he praised me. I nodded my head and stood in front of him when he motioned me forward. My legs were in between his and for the first time since he had _chosen_ me we were face to face. Whilst he was sitting down my short frame was only just face to face with him. His 6ft 7' height towered above my measly 5ft 5'.

"Take your dress off" Dimitri commanded. I scoffed.

"We haven't even had a formal introduction yet and you are already demanding me naked." He rolled his eyes at my immaturity and stuck his hand out, presumably for me to shake.

"Hello, I am Dimitri Belikov. I am a Guardian here at St. Vladimir's and I am twenty four years old. I originate from Russia." Dimitri gave me a pointed look as if to say 'happy now?'

"I am Rose Hathaway, although my surname is of my human mother-I do not know my Dhampir or Moroi parents. I am twenty years old and have no bloody clue where I originate from. I was captured by some vile ass holes and brought here to be a whore to an obnoxious prick-that's you by the way".

My cheeks were grabbed roughly by the right hand of Dimitri, squeezing my lips into an unattractive pout.

"Remember your place here, you are MY whore and if something was to accidently happen to you who do you think this organisation would believe? Me or you, a petty slut who has no other roles in this life other than to please me. Now get on your knees!"

When I made no indication of getting on my knee's Dimitri stood up, and still with his grip on my face, pushed me down into a kneeling position, my face now level with his crutch.

Dimitri let go of my face and held back my hair.

"I assume a slut like you knows what I want?" he asked. I knew what Dimitri wanted was for me to suck his dick, but if he thought I would actually be willing to do that then he was delirious.

"I will never do it willing you know that, right?"

"You don't have much of a choice love. Have you done this before?" Oh so Dimitri was really worried as to if I had done this before. The short answer would be no. I had never done such a disgusting thing before and I don't plan on doing it tonight. I shook my head.

Dimitri let go of my hair and decided to lie on the bed.

"Climb up here" he motioned by patting the bed. I was frozen in my place, kneeling down on the floor; I was scared as to what would happen next. Would he rape me?

"Rose, climb up on the bed. Now!" the harshness of his husky voice scared me into submission and I stood up and climbed next to him.

He was lying down and I was crouched next to his form. Dimitri started to unfasten his belt and I looked away. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as to what would happen next. What was it that he had said earlier? '_We will not be having sex tonight but just because we will not be fucking doesn't mean I don't expect something from you'_-had he changed his mind?

I turned back to look at him and noticed he had taken his manhood out of his pants and was gently stroking it. The size of it scared me.

"Dimitri I don't want to do this" I pleaded as a stream of tears poured over. The look on Dimitri's face was torn between anger and defeat.

"Take your dress off".

"Please" I begged. I knew at some point something like this would happen. But I really didn't want to do it. Dimitri didn't say anything; he just kept looking at me.

Eventually Dimitri tucked his '_organ_' back into his pants, got off the bed and stood in front of me. I was still kneeling on the bed so his height towered way above me.

"Lift your arms up".

"What?" I didn't understand as to why he would want me to lift my arms.

"Lift your arms!" the venom in his voice was so ferocious I complied to his order. My arms raised above my head and I felt Dimitri tug my dress off, leaving me naked in front of him, he grunted his approval.

A sudden burst of heat flooded to my cheeks and I looked down in embarrassment.

"Lie down. Don't argue just do it". Dimitri's voice had gotten hoarse and when I looked to his face his eyes appeared to be a darker shade of brown than I had thought them to be.

When I didn't make a move to lie down Dimitri pushed me down so that I was spread out on the bed. My legs quickly snapped together. His hungry gaze was upon my bare body as it wondered from my legs, to my stomach, to my breasts and then finally to my face.

I wasn't sure what expression my face held but Dimitri laughed. Was he really laughing at me? I felt humiliated by him and it had been a really long day. I missed my mum, I was worried about what was happening to Lissa, I was scared about this experiment and now to top it off the man who had 'chosen' me was now laughing at my naked form.

The tears fell freely then, dampening my face in streaks. My sudden outburst took Dimitri by surprise.

"No, wait rose I wasn't laughing at you." That did nothing to stop my crying. I was embarrassed at Dimitri even seeing this breakdown.

"Please, I was just laughing at this situation. No-that doesn't sound right. I'm not explaining this very well. Look rose I was just laughing at how you seemed to be so embarrassed about me seeing your body when I have already seen it, plus it's not like you have anything to be embarrassed about. I mean look at your body!"

Why was he being so nice? Did he just feel guilty fo-

His mouth clamped around my left nipple and I gasped out in shock and pleasure. My cries were muted as Dimitri sucked and gently nibble on the pink rose bud.

"I thought that would stop your crying" Dimitri said in an oh so smug way. His hands were roaming over my body and clamped around my breasts, giving them a rough squeeze and then a more gentle touch.

"Don't worry; I just want to feel your body. Nothing will happen tonight". I found it amusing that he had said 'nothing' will happen when his hand fondling my body was defiantly a 'something' in my books.

His hands ghosted over my skin, barely touching my in places and then firmly caressing my curves. I had expected his hands to be rough but I was pleasantly surprised. I hated how my body was reacting to his touch. Goosebumps were rising on my skin where his hands touched and I found it oddly relaxing.

…

Somehow I had managed to be snuggled into Dimitri's side as he softly stroked my sides. I was so relaxed I was beginning to doze off. Maybe I was wrong about him; perhaps he wasn't so much of an ass?

"Are you falling asleep?" he asked me. I mumbled a yes and snuggled deeper into his side.

"Well in that case I think it is time for us to get to sleep." I agreed with him and closed my eyes.

"I'm confused. Why are you still in my bed?" Dimitri broke me out of my relaxed state. Why wouldn't I still be in the bed?

"Because I thought we were going to sleep?"

"We are, but you don't sleep with me".

"Well, where do I sleep then?" I asked, totally confused by this point. Was there an extra bed that I hadn't seen?

"You sleep on the floor" Dimitri bluntly said before pushing me off the bed, me landing awkwardly on the cream carpeted floor.

"You can't be serious" I groaned as I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"Oh I'm deadly serious. Get some sleep, you have an early morning tomorrow" was all he said before turning over so he was facing the opposite way to me, pulling the massive thick duvet cover over him. I was mistaken; he most defiantly is an ass!

**Dpov:**

Trying to get to sleep was a mission on its own. After seeing her body I couldn't get her luscious curves out of my mind. The room was pitch black and the whole campus was silent…except for her shivering.

When rose had gone to sleep she was of course naked and didn't have a cover. The room wasn't exactly…warm. So instead of getting some much needed rest I laid awake listening to her shivers and groans from the cold.

Eventually the groans stopped but the teeth chattering and shivers had fallen into a pattern with her steady breathing. How she had gotten to sleep I did not know. But all I did know was that I felt like a complete idiot for making her sleep on the floor. It was supposed to teach her where her place is, but instead it just proved to me that I didn't want Rose to suffer because of me.

Ah heck!

After the last round of shivers I gave up, got out of bed and picked her still sleeping form up and on to the bed. I laid next to her and wrapped the covers over my body and her cold one. I couldn't help but notice how she snuggled in next to me and her body was flush up against mine.

**Rpov:**

When I woke up I didn't expect for me to be so warm or comfortable. I remember being freezing last night and the floor was defiantly not as cushy as it was this morning, and the floor defiantly did not have strong arms to hold in place whilst it spooned me.

I rolled over to check that it wasn't just my imagination. Nope! I really was in Dimitri's bed. How had I gotten there? As I was pondering possible ideas in my head Dimitri's eyes fluttered opened.

"Sorry, I must have climbed into your bed sometime last night".

"Oh, erm, just don't do it again!" Dimitri said in a harsh voice…it was a little too harsh for such a silly mistake. I mean I don't even remember getting into bed with him? I must have been so cold that I phased out.

"We have training this morning so get dressed; your clothes should be already set out in the bathroom".

…

As we exited the room we made our way across the campus. It was weird how this 'prison' looked so much like a school, and in a way I suppose it was a school…you learn who to trust and who not to trust.

Dimitri led us to a lush green field where I could see a small cluster of people standing on one side of the field.

"They are also involved in the experiment" Dimitri told me as we neared the grouped. I could make out four Dhampir girls and four male guardians. I assumed the females had been picked by the men, like I had been.

"Go stand over there whilst I talk to guardian Castile" he ordered to me as he walked over to a fellow guardian.

"Hey, I'm Victoria" one of the Dhampir girls said to me as I approached the group of girls.

"Oh, hi, I'm Rose". Looking over the group of girls I noticed no familiar faces, not that I had expected to.

"So who is your guy?" another girl said to me. I assumed by 'guy' they meant the ass hole who had thrown me out of his bed last night.

"I wouldn't exactly call him a guy, more like a hot headed arrogant prick. But my guy is Dimitri Belikov, do you know him?"

"Oh, yeah, he's our brother" the girl said as she pointed between her and Victoria. Cue awkward moment!


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on my owner:

"So who is your guy?" another girl said to me. I assumed by 'guy' they meant the ass hole who had thrown me out of his bed last night.

"I wouldn't exactly call him a guy, more like a hot headed arrogant prick. But my guy is Dimitri Belikov, do you know him?"

"Oh, yeah, he's our brother" the girl said as she pointed between her and Victoria. Cue awkward moment!

… **Warning this chapter contains M rated themes.**

"Sonya! Victoria!" Dimitri shouts as he comes running over to where we stand.

"I see you have met Rose, I'm her owner", I rolled my eyes at the 'owner' remark.

"Yeah she introduced herself to us already, you seemed to have made a good impression on her Dimka" Sonya said to him and I scoffed to myself. Dimitri ignored the sarcastic tone in his sister's voice.

"Well I do aim to please".

…

"My name is guardian Belikov and I am head guardian here at St Vlad's, I will be giving the commands overall however it is your personal owners which will be individually training you. So let's get down to business in starting your training in how to defeat a strigoi".

We were currently doing 100 pushups. I felt like I was about to die of a very painful death.

"You're the saddest bunch I have ever met! How long has it taken you to do twenty bloody pushups? You have 80 more to go!"

I muttered under my breath profanities and I'm sure Sonya and Victoria were about ready to kill their brother.

"But don't worry Rose, I'll make a guardian out of you" Dimitri knelt down and muttered into my ear after hearing my muttered back chat.

"Go die" I moaned out in utter exhaustion.

Next up was combat training and I was paired with the Dimitri dickhead Belikov. He was pushing me too hard, trying to egg me on into getting angry and fighting back harder. Truth was I was totally worn out and I had hardly done anything. Talk about being unfit!

Looking around I'm sure Dimitri realised we all sucked. And so I guess he thought some positive vocal encouragement would help. Note my sarcasm.

"You are a spineless, pale, pathetic lot! I'm looking around and you obviously do not have a bloody clue! But don't worry, your owners won't quit until we have made a guardian out of every single one of you! Isn't that right boys?" Dimitri asked/laughed to his fellow arsehole guardians.

In all honesty I didn't want to be a blooming guardian, but I wanted to wipe that smug look off of all five those dickheads in front of me by beating them in at least one section of this fucking training. I needed to be faster, stronger, better than the whole lot of them so I can say 'I told you so!'

Next on the list of torture was running. We had all been running for the past ten minutes and I had a stitch, but I was powering on through just to show these men that I CAN do it!

"I'm never going to catch my breath" Meredith said as she slowed down to a brisk walk, panting trying to get her breath back to normal.

"I was a fool for cutting running from my every morning routine, I am so unfit!" Sonya groaned out next to me.

"The only reason I'm still running is because guardian Belikov has got me scared to death" Angeline moaned out in pain as she clutched her stomach.

"Come on girls, time is racing towards until the next strigoi attack, do you want to die. You need to learn to run faster!" Dimitri commanded.

"Oh shut up!" I cried out as I pushed myself to go faster, my thighs burning and my stomach twisting in knots.

"If you head my orders Rose you might actually survive!" Dimitri said in a sarcastic tone.

…

Training finished and all five of us were sprawled up on the ground unable to regulate our breathing.

"Rose may I talk to you" Dimitri asked, which was more of a command than an actual question. Groaning in agony as I got up I walked/stumbled over to my 'owner'.

"What?" I grumbled out to him.

"It's obvious you aren't suited for the rage or stamina of this training and war with the strigoi, so pack, go home your threw."

"What?" was he quitting on me before we started?

"It's over; this experiment with training you isn't working. The rest of the girls will continue with this, but your journey with this is over, how could I even think I could make you a skilled guardian?" Dimitri stated. So he was quitting on me without even giving me a chance? I guess I should have gotten used to that by now, I mean my own parents abandoned me to the world of the humans, and yes that may be the tradition in our culture-they didn't even put up a fight to keep in contact with me. They quit on me and so is Dimitri. I guess I was right. This new life would suck.

I gave him a curt nod, turned on my heels and walked off back to our room. If he didn't want to train me then I will just have to train myself. I could do it. I will do it! And then when he sees that I can do it that is when he will see my potential!

Walking off back to our room I hoped to clean up and then perhaps see Lissa.

When I got back to the room I jumped in the shower quickly washing away all the sweat from the training session, and when I dried myself with a towel and got ready to head back into the bedroom, I paused and listened.

Dimitri and a man who I had never heard before were in the room.

"So you haven't done it yet?" the man who I had not heard before asked.

"No, I didn't want to do it last night".

"Dimitri, I told you to do it the first night. Everyone who gets a new pairing does it on the first night. It is tradition. Do it tonight or else, I want her to be as happy as soon as possible". Was this man talking about me?

"I don't mean to pry but don't you think it is a bit strange you asking me to do this, I understand you want her to be happy here and you think this will help our relationship to bloom but surely asking me to fuck her to make this imaginary bond is ridiculous. Sex will not help?"

"When a women has sex she makes an emotional bond to the man involved. It will help her stem this relationship. She is my kiz, treat her with respect you will not just 'fuck her', which mean she deserves a gentleman. You are what she needs in her life. You will learn to love each other and be happy, just like me and Janine. Now you need to do this so that you fulfil the bond between two lovers- just like every other couple at St Vladimir's. You will do this tonight. She is my daughter and I have chosen you-do you understand me guardian Belikov? Good." The man said. He had a slight accent, one I couldn't place and I longed to see him…if this discussion was about me, did that mean Dimitri knew who my father was? Was that man out there my father? Or was I just jumping to presumptions that this was about me.

I heard the man leave, waited a couple of minutes and then walked out of the bathroom.

Dimitri was in the middle of changing his clothes, standing in a pair of grey sweat pants and…well that was it, there was no and. His chest was bare and I could see his chisseld abs. his tanned skin looked almost unnaturally perfect.

He was staring at me; I was standing there in just a towel. His face was torn between two emotions, emotions I could decipher. His eyes looked hungry as he roamed my body and it made me feel excited….and scared. In one swift motion he strolled across the room and ripped the towel off of me.

"Dimitri what are you doi-"

He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to the bed. Pushed me down and spread my legs.

"Dimitri stop!" I cried out and went to kick him, but he grabbed my legs and just spread it wider.

"I have no choice but to do this Roza".

"Yes you do, Dimitri stop this. Stop this now!" I cried out as he stood up and pulled off his trousers. He wore no underwear so we were both naked in front of each other.

"I should have done this last night. Everyone else did, but I didn't want to scare you on your first night." Dimitri said, looking deep into my eyes. He didn't want to scare me? Well he was freaking me the fuck out now!

"You didn't want to scare me? Well you are scaring me now!"

"I have no choice. This is how we have been brought up. It is tradition and I let you off yesterday so it needs to happen today"

"I bet your mummy and daddy are so proud of you. Especially your father. Look at you. You are just like every man in this place. You have a stupid reputation of being some kind of god but in reality you are just a pathetic male guardian, just like all these men in this fucking place. You take what you want and you expect me to obey. I bet your father did this to your mother all these years ago when she had you. I bet he is proud, his precious son following in his footsteps. Taking what they wan-"

"How dare you! You know nothing about my family. I have never treated you like a whore before; I have been kinder to you than many men have to their whores." And as he said that he thrusted into me. I cried out in pain, I may not have been a virgin but Dimitri was a lot larger than the man I had been with before.

"Never treated me like a whore? You just did". A tear slid down my cheek and Dimitri quickly wiped it away. I turned my face away from him and closed my eyes, begging for this to just be over.

Keeping himself inside me, Dimitri picked me up; he sat down against the head board of the bed and placed me on his so I was straddling him. In this position he was deep inside me and Dimitri let out a moan.

"Tell me a secret" Dimitri said to me as he started to slowly move inside of me.

"You disgust me" I threw back at him. This whole situation was weird. From the stories I had heard about whores first times with their owners, it was nothing like this? The men were meant to pin them down, face into the bed and take them from behind, hard and fast-not caring if it hurts them.

And while Dimitri did still initiate this in a forceful manor, it seemed almost tender. Moving slowly inside of me and stroking his hands up and down my back, goose bumps on my body rose and it disgusted me to know that my body was reacting in this way.

"That isn't a secret Roza".

"My name is Rose!" I screeched out as I hit my hand against his chest over and over, my anger flowing over. Dimitri caught both my hands in his and held them still.

"Roza is your Russian name, but I will not call you it if you do not want me to? Now I will tell you a secret and then you can tell me one". Dimitri slowly let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face into my neck and placing small kisses there.

"Stop that" I managed to choke out. My body was betraying my words. As I told him to stop his actions, my body yearned for his touch and I arched my back, pressing my naked chest up against his. I couldn't understand why my body was reacting in this way. It had never done this with the previous man I had slept with; of course he was never as tender with me. Sure Dimitri was far more attractive than the man I had already been with…but I never expected myself to react this way to any man's touch, let alone someone who had taken me by force.

"You were right. About my father that it. He was abusive towards my mother." Dimitri whispered to me. I found it odd how he was telling me such things during the act of sex, but it almost comforted me that he would tell me these things.

"When I was thirteen I had had enough of the way my father acted towards my mother and so I took action. I was strong and tall for my age, I had been trained my whole life and so I could easily have killed my own father. I didn't-kill him that is. However I did seriously kick his arse. He hasn't come back since and for that I am grateful" Dimitri finished his conversation and went back to running his fingertips up and down my sides.

"I never want to have children. I wouldn't want to have to go through the pregnancy only to have to give my daughter away to some strangers and then for her to have to live through the rest of her life, once she turned 18, with a monster. I wouldn't want to have a son either, I wouldn't want to watch him grow up and become a monster like the rest of them. To see him change into a sweet little boy into an aggressive young man. I wouldn't want to see him harm someone else's daughter. I just wouldn't want to have any children of my own." I murmured out, barely audible.

It eluded me as to why I had just told one of my secrets to Dimitri.

"I've only had sex with three people" Dimitri said, giving me a more light hearted secret. Although I had no idea why only having sex with three people was a secret.

"A man has never given me an orgasm" I blurted out, without even thinking! Turning a bright crimson shade under Dimitri's gaze I looked down in embarrassment.

Dimitri suddenly pulled out of me, rolled me onto my back, spread my legs and looked up into my eyes.

"wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered out. Dimitri shrugged and smiled.

"Pleasuring you" he stated before he placed his lips where no lips had ever been before.

"Dimitri no!" I said in embarrassment, I had never had anyone be so intimate down there and it was at first humiliating for me. Obviously Dimitri didn't see the shame of it and continued to lick and nuzzle along my folds. With a quick flick of his tongue against the rosy bud down there, I moaned out.

I didn't really know what was happening. My body had never felt such pleasure and it had never reacted this way to a man's touch before. Dimitri continued to lick and suck, before placing two fingers inside of me.

Moving his fingers at a steady pace whilst still licking my most private area was almost too much for me to take.

"Dimitri" I cried out as I buried my hands in his hair, not even caring who could hear me. My hands gripped onto his beautiful hair in tight fists as I thrusted up to meet his fingers. Dimitri pulled his fingers out, crossed his middle finger over his index finger and placed them back inside me. His fingers were literally screwing me and I couldn't help the sudden rush that came over me.

My stomach tightened, my back arched and with one more penetration of his hands and tongue I found my release. My eyes shut in complete ecstasy and I could faintly hear my moans and pants over the beating in my chest.

Never had I ever experienced anything like that, and yet this pleasure had come from my owner. A man who had forced himself upon me- so why was it that he was able to give me such pleasure?

**a/n: so obviously Dimitri was a bit out of character for this chapter, but this needed to happen for this story to progress. I didn't want the sex scene to sound 'dirty' so I tried to make it seem as caring as possible for a rape scene.**

**Sorry for the late update but I have been revising for my exams at school.**

**I have been writing a huge essay on comparing Romeo and Juliet and Robert Browning's poems so I was unable to write, but It turns out I got an A* for that essay so be proud of me!**

**I will try and update as soon as possible but I do have loads of exams and it is quite possible I will not be able to update until June. Thank you for reading and sorry if this chapter seemed a bit fast paced-I just needed it so that the story could progress.**

**The beginning of this scene was inspired by 'I'll make a man out of you' from the cartoon film Mulan.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't cum inside of me" I whispered as Dimitri thrust in and out of me. I couldn't explain why but I knew that if he came inside of me everything would feel worse.

"It won't get you pregnant" Dimitri grunted as he wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing my body closer to his, it felt like every inch of my flesh was against his sweaty body.

"I'm not an idiot. I just don't want to you cum inside of me, is that too much to fucking ask?" I didn't feel as though it was too much to ask, in a way he owed me that right, but of course in this hell hole I, being a woman, didn't have any rights.

"I'm afraid I have to. Its apart of the process that every new couple have to go through. Like I said before, this was supposed to have happened last night but I let you get settled, I can't post pone it any longer" he replied as he continued his motion. I wanted to laugh at the stupidity of his answer: 'it is part of the process' what a load of fucking bullshit.

"Roza, I'm going to cum in a minute" was all Dimitri said before he grabbed my face and smashed his lips to mine, he was moving them around trying to get me to respond to his passionate kiss and I was ashamed to say that it started to feel somewhat…nice?

I felt it as he finished inside of me, could feel it as he pumped one last time into me.

"I'm sorry" was all his accented voice said as he pulled out of me and went to the bathroom, leaving me on the bed naked and alone. Coward. He didn't want to deal with the fact that he just forced himself on me, deflecting the responsibility and blaming it on the 'process'.

I needed to see Lissa. If this was part of the process she was bound to be far worse than me…having that creepy fucker Christian Ozera as her 'owner' can't have been good, and unlike me, she was a virgin. I couldn't even imagine the sick things he had done to her.

Scrambling off the bed I looked around the room for clothes. After searching and coming up blank I, for the first time, looked inside the wardrobe and chest of drawers that were in the room. I expected to find all of Dimitri's clothing but was pleasantly shocked to see that the storage was stocked with woman's clothing, and on closer inspection I saw that all the items were in my size.

Pulling out a pair of black leggings and a vest top, I pulled them on not even bothering with underwear. I didn't have time, I needed to get the fuck out of this room and go and find Lissa.

Stopping by the vanity table I saw rows of makeup and perfume and some aftershave (I assumed was for Dimitri) and along with the fancy cosmetics I saw Dimitri's stake which he must have left there when taking off his clothes.

After hearing movement coming from the bathroom I didn't stop to think, I just swiped the stake from the table and tucked it into the back of my leggings, away from Dimitri's view.

A second after placing the weapon in the waist band of my leggings the bathroom door swung open and Dimitri stepped out, still naked.

"I see you have found your clothes, I hope that they all fit you...I had one of Abe's servants stock the room specifically for you".

"Who's Abe?" I questioned. Suddenly as if Dimitri had only just realised his mistake of mentioning the mysterious Abe his face changed into a mask-hiding any flicker of emotion.

I soon realised I wasn't going to get an answer so I thought I would change the subject.

"I need to go and see Lissa" I said as I took a stride forward, closer to where Dimitri was and closer to the door.

"That will not be possible Rosemarie"

"Bullshit. I need to check on her, you don't understand Dimitri. She is with that sick fuck and before the other night she was a fucking virgin, she won't be able to handle it. She needs me Dimitri, god damnit!"

"Watch your language young lady, or it will be washed out with soap!"

"Fine, wash my mouth out with soap; it won't stop the fact that Lissa won't be able to handle this whole situation. I need to go to her and if you don't let me then I will-"

"You'll what? Rose what will you do? You have no weapon, and even if you did you wouldn't know how to handle it" Dimitri said smugly, taking a step towards me in a somewhat threatening manner.

"Actually Belikov, my human mother made sure that I did learn how to handle a weapon"

"So what? That doesn't disguise the fact that you don't have one!" Dimitri shouted, before briefly looking at the vanity table for his weapon, which was unmistakably not there. In that brief moment of his attention being else where I pulled the stake out and leapt at him, surprising him and myself by pushing him up against a nearby wall.

The stake was positioned over his heart.

"Now will you let me go see Lissa?" I asked in a menacing growl. All Dimitri did was laugh.

His hand shot up and grabbed my wrist, squeezing until I dropped the stake from the grasp.

"Rule number one Roza, don't hesitate."

"I didn't hesitate" I defended.

"Then how come I haven't got a stake through my heart?" To be honest he did have a fair point.

"Perhaps I didn't want you dead…perhaps I just wanted you to take me to see my fucking friend" wasn't it obvious to him?

"You have amused me, so I will allow you to see Lissa…but it will only be for half an hour maximum" Dimitri said as he pushed me away and went to go put some clothes on.

The walk to Lissa and Christian's room wasn't too long which made me feel at ease knowing that if she needed me I wouldn't be too far away from her.

When we reached the door Dimitri knocked once and then opened the door, not even waiting for an invite…which I thought was pretty risky because they could have been doing god knows what.

Out of all the weird scenarios and horrible torture devices that I imagined Christian to have done to Lissa, what I found was not one of them.

They were fucking CUDDLING on the floor in front of a fire with blankets and fluffy pillows for them to lie on and snuggle against. Lissa was obviously naked underneath the blanket, and I assumed Christian was too. Lissa was asleep in Christian's arms as he spooned her protectively and pulled her close to him.

Christian wasn't asleep.

I think I was in shock when I walked in. The scene all looked rather cosy and dare I say romantic.

This was not what I was expecting…at all!

"Oh Dimitri, you should have told me you were coming, I would have put some clothes on. How's little miss trouble over there?" Christian said, pointing his head in my direction.

"She's quite a handful" Dimitri said, smirking.

"Not that I mind the random invasion of my room but what are you doing here…I thought you would have been training or fucking?"

"_She_ wanted to check that you hadn't murdered Lissa over there"

"_She_ has a name" I retorted and rolled my eyes at Dimitri, making me out to sound over dramatic. I just wanted to check on my friend, I don't see the issue?

"Well as you can see Liss is very well, she is very much alive and very much satisfied" Ozera said and gave me a wink.

"You are a disgusting pig and she was a virgin. No way was she 'very satisfied' by you" I snapped.

"What so you are telling me that when you and Dimitri fucked you weren't satisfied?" Christian asked as he stood up…showing me everything. I quickly averted my eyes.

"Oh please she was satisfied" Dimitri sneered. Pig!

"I was forced onto a bed. I was then forced to have sex with a disgusting pig. I was in no way shape or form satisfied" I bitterly spat as I looked up to Dimitri.

"Then why did you have a fucking orgasm then?" Dimitri retorted, a smirk on his face.

"Maybe I was imagining it was Christian fucking me" I snapped back, inwardly laughing at his expression.

"See I get all the ladies going" Christian smugly said in a sing song voice.

"Shut it fire crotch I was being sarcastic".

"Well Rose as you can see Lissa is fine, so let's go"

"But I haven't been here longer than five minutes, you said I could stay for half an hour" I said in a very whiny and annoying voice…not like me at all.

"Well you pissed me off so I changed my mind" Dimitri said as he took my hand and pulled me out the door.

The walk back to our room was silent as Dimitri had a firm grip on my arm. When we got outside the room he shoved me inside and then entered behind me, locking the door.

"If I were you I would start to get ready" Dimitri said as he once again stripped off his clothes only leaving his boxers on. Get ready for what? For him to fuck me again?

"Excuse me?" I gasped out.

"For the dinner party event tonight…all new couples go to it and it's just an annual thing. But first come share a bath with me" Dimitri replied as he went to walk into the adjoined bathroom.

"I think I will pass" I said as I stood up and went to the wardrobe, looking inside for a dress to wear tonight.

"It wasn't a request" Dimitri growled. The menace in his voice was all it took for me to leave the wardrobe and walk into the bathroom.

Dimitri was filling up the huge bathtub with warm water and added some bubble bath. He then reached into a cupboard and pulled out some bottles. On further inspection I saw that they were shampoo and conditioner and shower gel.

I was confused…when he said 'join me for a bath' did he mean for me to get in it with him or to wash him or to just be in the room?

My question was soon answered when Dimitri commanded me to strip naked. There wasn't much clothing on me to strip so I simply took of my trainers, leggings and tank top.

As I stood there I felt Dimitri's eyes scan over my exposed body and he grunted in approval before he took off his boxer shorts and his semi hard cock sprung out. I quickly averted my eyes which was stupid because I had already seen it before but I didn't want to look as though I was staring.

"Look at me" Dimitri said/commanded in his domineering voice. My eyes snapped to his, not looking away from his gaze, I didn't want to let go of his eye contact afraid that I might find myself gazing at his cock.

"Look at my body" he rephrased, my eyes lowered so that they were firmly held on his strong and tanned chest. I noticed a scar lightly jagged across his left side of his broad chest and briefly wondered where he had gotten it.

Dimitri sighed, most likely annoyed that I was being stubborn and motioned for me to climb into the bath. I did so, with my back to the taps. The water was a tad bit too hot but I did not complain as I sank down into the bubbly heaven. Baths had always been a favourite of mine…but they had not always been shared by a 6ft 7' Russian man.

Dimitri climbed in and then motioned for me spin around so that my back was to his chest and our feet were by the taps. As he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush up against his chest, I felt his hard penis rubbing against my back. I kept my mouth shut and didn't say a word.

Dimitri leant over and reached for the body wash and squirted it into his hands before rubbing them together to create a bubbly lather. He started with my back as his hands massaged the soap into my flesh, getting my back all slippery and bubbly. His hands then moved round to my front and soaped up my stomach and the top of my chest, not touching my breasts he moved onto my tanned legs and massaged them until everything had been washed except my breasts and my private area. I assumed Dimitri was going to let me wash them myself and that he purposefully did not wash those areas.

Turned out he was just saving the best till last.

His hands slowly caressed the tops of my breasts before full out rubbing and groping them in a deep massage. His fingers kept skimming over my nipples and I couldn't help but let out a moan. As soon as the moan escaped my lips I felt ashamed, but then I realised I was being made to live and be owned by a man because of some stupid tradition within our culture, the least I could do was get some pleasure from it…and thus I no longer felt shame from my moans of pleasure…I was owed them!

My head hit against his chest as my back arched, my body eager for his touch as he continued to kneed my breasts. My breathing had become heavier and my hands dug into Dimitri's thighs.

And then it all stopped.

Dimitri released my breasts and handed me the bottle of shower gel telling me that I could wash between my own legs. In a way I appreciated the gesture but I was far too worked up to really appreciate the small independence he had given me.

I quickly washed between my legs and the turned so that I was facing him. Pouring out a huge load of shower gel into my hands I rubbed them together to create a new soapy lather and motioned for Dimitri to turn around so that I could wash his back.

As I washed his back I noticed a few more scars and of course his tattoo's on his neck, signalling he had killed strigoi before.

Once I had soaped up his back I poured the hot water from the bath over it, rinsing away any suds.

"Turn around" I whispered in a much more seductive tone that I meant for it to sound. Dimitri quickly spun around. I, taking a leap of courage, decided to straddle Dimitri as I lathered up his broad and chiselled chest. My hands rubbed and massaged his toned stomach and chest, feeling over his muscles. When my hands skimmed over his scar I couldn't help but notice the roughness of the skin. My hand lingered there too long and before I knew the words were out of my mouth.

"How did you get this scar?"

"That story is for another time and place Rose…ask me again later" Dimitri's husky voice replied and as I looked up to his face I noticed his eyes were shut and his face completely relaxed as he concentrated on the feel of my hands skimming over his body.

As I worked my hands all over his chest I could feel the prominent shape of his dick sitting slightly between my lower lips, and that if I pushed down Dimitri's member would be firmly in between my folds down there.

After I noticed this I found that every time I washed his chest I would unintentionally grind against his cock. And oh did it feel good. After a while I found myself no longer unintentionally grinding and now doing it on purpose. I was grinding like a horny little slut, what had gotten into me? my immature self would have retorted back in a sing song voice 'Dimitri's dick has gotten into me' but the much more sluttier side continued to grind on his member until eventually Dimitri's hands gripped me tightly on my hips.

I thought he was gripping me to stop me, but instead he only used my hips as leverage to push me back on fourth against his penis.

"Fuck Roza" Dimitri let out as he continued to move me, each slide causing his dick to rub against my clit. My arms wrapped around his neck and I buried my face into his chest as I moaned out at the sheer pleasure this motion was bringing me.

"Oh god Dimitri" I gasped out as I felt an orgasm reaching.

"Faster" I moaned out as Dimitri's momentum picked up, moving me faster and harder until I groaned out his name in pure bliss. When I came down from my high I noticed that Dimitri had not cum and that his dick was very much still hard. I looked up at Dimitri's face to find his expressions filled with shock and confusion as he looked down at me.

"That was…unexpected" Dimitri stuttered out still looking at me in shock. I just nodded my head in agreement totally shocked by my behaviour.

**A/n:**

**Finally I have updated! I'm so sorry but I have been soooo busy lately and to be honest I had no clue on what direction I wanted this story to go in. this chapter was much more of a filler and the next chapter will be where the plot thickens….any guesses?**

**Anyway I just wanted to tell you guys in case you didn't know…the official teaser trailer for vampire academy: blood sisters will be coming out sometime in the following week and I am super duper excited! So yeah review and tell me any ideas you have for this story or just to tell me if you too are excited for the teaser trailer or just to say hi!**


	7. The correct chapter

**The correct chapter! Sorry about the previous mistake of mine, i accidentily uploaded chapter 7 of 'Nannny Rose' (another story of mine), but as you can see i have deleted that chapter and this is the correct one.**

After the bathroom incident we spent the rest of the bath in complete silence. I felt bad for Dimitri- I really did, whilst he had given me a sexual release I had left him to suffer the rest of the bath with a hard on. Call it karma for being a dick to me earlier.

But we hadn't spoken a word since except when I exited the bathroom and Dimitri told me he was just going to 'finish up'-meaning he was most likely going to jerk off.

Whilst Dimitri 'finished up' I started getting ready for this event. It will be a nice excuse for me to see Lissa and perhaps some of the girls from training…speaking of which!

"Dimitri?!" I called out, hoping he would hear me from in the bathroom.

"One second" he shouted back before opening the bathroom door and stepping out to presumably get ready as well.

"Yes?" he inquired.

"I was actually hoping I could continue to train" I knew I could do it…if I put my mind to it!

"Yeah sure, but this is your last chance!"

Well that wasn't so hard. I expected to have to beg and plead for a spot back on the training 'committee' but he gave over too easy, way too easy and I was beginning to feel suspicious.

We got ready in silence and I took my sweet, sweet time with getting dressed and ready because I could tell it was pissing Dimitri off. He had managed to get fully dressed and ready within twenty minutes and I was taking in his words 'fucking forever'.

I had chosen a simple black dress and paired it with some red heels. My hair was down and wavy and my makeup was smoky and dark, with a pop of colour A.K.A my red lipstick. I finished off with placing the Nazar necklace around my neck…or as many people call it 'the evil eye pendant'. My human mother had given this to me when I turned 18, it was supposed to be good luck and ward away evil-it had worked up until I was twenty when the evil I was talking about captured me. But although its magical powers may have worn off, it comforted me knowing that my mother had given it to me. I briefly wondered where she was but finally realised she was most likely dead. Not a thought I wanted in my mind.

When I was finally ready I turned to see that Dimitri was placing a stake on the inside of his blazer pocket, when I questioned him about it all he said was "you can't be too careful".

Dimitri looked amazingly sexy in a suit and I couldn't help but stare at him…but mostly his perky bum.

"Ready to go?" Dimitri asked and I blushed having just been caught checking out his derriere.

As we made our way down to the location of this dinner party I saw many couples, much like myself and Dimitri heading towards the location. So far I saw no one I recognised.

When we entered the room music was playing, waiters were walking round with trays of light snacks and glasses of champaign and even glasses of blood. People were in clusters happily chatting and socialising…still nobody I recognised.

"Rose let me introduce you to Ibrahim Mazur, Ibrahim this is Rose Hathaway" Dimitri's voice said as he introduced me to a man of around the age 45. He had one of those faces where he could have been 35 or he could have been 55…it was hard to tell but one thing I did know was that I recognised him and that was very unsettling.

"Hello Rose, pleasure to meet you, please call me Abe, all my friends call me Abe" the man said, and I detected a slight accent, possibly Turkish or Greek? The man did look foreign, with a slight tanned skin and wait- Abe?

What was it that Dimitri had said earlier? 'I had one of Abe's servants…' so this was that Abe. If anything this made me feel even more unsettled.

"Maybe so, but you are not my friend sir, just a mere stranger to me old man" I retorted back, my eyes narrowing at him, trying to decipher why he looked so familiar.

Abe let out a chuckle and Dimitri apologised for my attitude. When Abe left us I turned to Dimitri for questions.

"Have I met that man before?" I asked puzzled as to why my brain would trick me into thinking I have seen him before.

"I doubt it" Dimitri curtly replied before he dragged me off to meet more people.

Around 45 minutes later the room had gotten a lot more packed and Dimitri and I found ourselves talking to Viktoria and Ivan-her owner and one of Dimitri's best friends.

We were deep in conversation about the whole 'experiment' we were a part of when I spotted her.

Her fiery red hair could be spotted a mile a while and her beautiful smile that radiated the room. She was laughing at something the man next to her had said and on closer inspection I saw that the man was the one and only Ibrahim Mazur.

Had he captured her? Why would he bring her here? She was a human…that was against their code, they don't take human females, only Moroi and Dhampir! So why was she here?

Breaking out of Dimitri's grasp I scurried my way through the crowd frantically.

"Mum!" I called out over and over again before I stood in front of her. There was no doubt about it. That woman was my mother, but why was she here? She was human.

The only possible explanation was that she had been captured as well, after all this was a 'new couple' gathering.

"Mum!" I cried when I stood in front of her, happy to see her alive. The instant need to protect her kicked in as I pulled her away from Abe and behind me. He took a step towards me but I let out a growl.

"Back the fuck off old man." I screamed as he once again tried to come close to me.

"Rose?!" Dimitri shouted above the crowd as he came into my line of view, walking towards me.

"Did you know about this Dimitri? That this sick fuck had my mother, my human mother!"

"Rose-" Dimitri tried to talk but I cut him off. He did know! I could sense it. Why the fuck would Abe take a human? None of it made sense.

"No Dimitri! You don't know what this creep might have done to her. She's fucking human!" I screamed out. All the people around us were looking at me as though I was crazy. No I wasn't crazy, that sick fucker Abe was.

"Rose, sweetheart-"My mother started.

"No mum, it's ok, I won't let them hurt you"

"Rose, Baby look at me" the pleading in my mother's voice made me spin around to face her. She looked strange, fancier than usual in her green cocktail dress but I couldn't see any signs of abuse.

"Rose look at. Really look at me."

"Ok?" I said as I scanned over my mother's body, she pretty much looked the same as usual.

"No sweetheart. Really look at me. What do you notice?"

"I don't know. I'm not really sure what you think I will uncover by looking at you" and just then it all came into place. She was…

"You're one of them. You're a Dhampir like me. You aren't human. But, but no that can't be, you were my mother until I was twenty, you were my human mother, you didn't want me to end up here, you were human?" my mind was going so fast I couldn't understand my own thought patterns. I was so confused.

"Rose, I'm not your human mother, I'm your real mother…you have never had a human mother, it was me all along" what? No, I would have noticed, surely? No.

"And this is your father Rose" my mother said as she gestured towards Abe. No.

"I told you this wasn't the right place to tell her" Dimitri shouted. So he knew. Why didn't he tell me? My eyes shot to his and I'm sure he saw the betrayal in them.

"I, I just don't understand. What was the point? I'm so confused" I whispered.

"Why don't you let me and your father explain it to you?" my mother tried to reason as she grasped me by my arm.

"No, I don't trust you, you're crazy. What the fuck? Why would you have me believe you were fucking human? Do you know how fucked up that is?"

"Rose don't speak to your mother like that" my dear old daddy chimed in.

"Oh sorry daddy! No you can fucking go to hell, both of you can!" I shouted in a blind fury as I shoved people who were standing near me aside and rushed out of the room. Running as fast as I could in these stupid heels before I reached Dimitri's room.

Even he knew about it! He must have known all about Abe being my father…why hadn't he mentioned anything to me?

I entered the room in a rage and kicked off my shoes, before picking random things up from the room and throwing them at the wall. This continued until I felt a pair of strong arms go around me, preventing me from causing any more damage.

I struggled against his arms until finally I gave up and just slumped against his body, sharp sobs ripping out of me. Big fat angry tears streamed down my cheeks as I let all my confusion out.

"Roza" Dimitri whispered as he steered us towards the bed and placed me lying down on it. Dimitri then got on the bed next to me and pulled me to him so that my face was buried in his chest. He didn't say anything, for which I was grateful, he just let me cry and cry- allowing me to get all my mixed emotions out from over the past few days.

When eventually all my tears ran out I just laid next to Dimitri, snuggling against his side trying to come up with any form of answer to my many many questions.

"I can tell you, you know,-if you wanted me to. I could tell you what all of this is about" Dimitri whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"Yes. Please tell me".

**A/N: so any guesses on what this is all about, would LOVE to hear your ideas. Of course I already know and it will all be revealed in the next chapter and made a lot clearer for you all don't forget to review! Also I put a link on my profile to what I think Rose's nazar should look like.**

**Also sorry again about the chapter confusion! In this story Dimitri does definiatly not have a son.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Before your father met your mother he had a plan. You see, Abe wanted women to be treated as equal, able to fight if they wanted to and able to love whoever they wanted. So if one day he had a daughter she would not grow to resent him and would grow up with him by her side and not in the human world"

"Well that didn't exactly plan out well!" I scoffed at the stupid story.

"As you can tell things didn't go quite to plan. Many Moroi men did not like the idea of women having rights and Dhampir men were reluctant to believe that women would be able to fight alongside them."

"Please! We could fucking fight with men!"

"Anyway, if you would stop interrupting me Rose! Abe's plans failed as only a few men backed him, and so when he met your mother and she fell pregnant with you they decided together that they didn't want you to grow up without them. They wanted you to have a choice" Dimitri paused to check that I was following. I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Your mother and father decided that once you were born, your mother would go and live in a nearby human town. Your mother had learnt how to fight and so if any problems occurred she would be able to handle it, but your father being over protective made sure that guardians were stationed constantly around that human village."

"When you turned the age of two years old, your parent's friends died-leaving behind a baby girl"

"Lissa" I whispered.

"Yes and so Lissa came to live with you. As you grew older and approached the age of 18 your father decided that you would stay in the human world with Lissa until she reached eighteen. They knew how closely you had bonded and did not want you to be apart."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I get that, what I don't understand is why all the secrecy?"

"over the years your father has made his way up within Moroi society, so much so that he was granted a chance to train a select number of females into hunting strigoi and if the experiment worked then this process will continue and eventually all women will be trained and allowed to live in the academy from birth…no longer having to live in the human world"

"Just like what my Abe wanted. So this whole 'experiment with reproduction' is what?" I hadn't quite figured out what that was all about.

"Just a cover up we are telling many people. Only a select few know, just in case the experiment fails we will be able to blame it on the reproductive failure."

"But that is just…insane." It truly was a crazy plan and I was shocked to see that my father had been able to pull it off.

"It has worked as a cover up so far."

"What I don't understand is….if my father and mother were 'looking out for me', why is it that I was, erm, how should I say? Raped in the human world." That was one piece of the puzzle that didn't make any sense.

"That was collateral damage. A damage which should not have occurred. Believe me Roza; those men are all dead now." What was he trying to say?

"How do you know?"

"Your father and I killed them all" he said curtly and confidently, pulling me closer to him.

"But you didn't even know me then…why would you kill them?" I assumed they had been killed right after the act of rape.

"Rose since the day you turned 18 you were meant to be mine. Your father and my mother are very good friends and your father made sure that I was the one to look after you. Ever since you were 18 you have been mine and you will continue to be so". So he didn't get a choice in the matter of his he wanted me or not. I wonder if he would have still picked me if it hadn't already been written in stone.

"Wait so let me get this straight. My father wanted women to have equal rights and to do so he set up an elaborate scheme to make it look as though female training would have an even larger benefit than it would anyway. And Lissa's parents are dead, and that I have been promised to you since I was 18"

"Pretty much." Well I'm glad that was all…note sarcasm.

"That is just…" I was speechless, utterly clueless as to what to say next.

"Insane, I know. But so far it is working, it is allowing us guardians to train a select few females and only the headquarters know of the real plan, the fake 'experiment' is just to appease any men who may not like the idea."

"Oh, ok. This is a lot to take in."

"I know Rose, perhaps you should get some sleep and we can convene in the morning" that sounded like a good plan to me. The day had been long and I was very much in need of some sleep.

I just nodded my head and stood up to take my necklace and dress off. I took my underwear off too, deciding I would just sleep naked.

Oh.

I just remembered that I had to sleep on the floor. I was too emotionally exhausted to fight with Dimitri and so I just picked up a pillow and blanket and laid it on the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dimitri's voice snapped, suddenly angry. I whipped my head to look at him. Had I done something wrong?

"Getting ready for bed" I replied, almost automatically.

"you will sleep in the bed tonight. Understand?" Dimitri questioned, no room for argument as he stood up and too got naked.

"but last night you told me to sleep on the ground" what was with all this whip lash?

"I was testing your obedience".

"I don't like to be tested! And I'm not really in the mood for any funny business tonight"

"No sexual acts will be taking place tonight Roza"

"Oh" was all I said before I replaced the pillows on the bed and climbed in under the fluffy duvet cover. The mattress on this bed was like a big giant marshmallow.

I felt the dip in the bed as Dimitri also got under the duvet cover.

Dimitri's strong arms wrapped around me as he pulled me to his chest, spooning me in a protective embrace. The comfort it brought me was a pleasant surprise.

Sleep hit suddenly and I had a dreamless slumber, waking up in the bed alone.

"Rose, I brought you some breakfast" Dimitri said as he wheeled a small kart into our room. On it held a plate of donuts, a range of fruits, some small pastries and a large pitcher of orange juice.

I smiled my appreciation.

"You may want to put a baggy top on. Lissa and Christian will be joining us for breakfast and I'm not a hundred per cent sure you would want them to see you without clothing" as Dimitri mentioned it, I looked down to see that my chest was exposed for him to see and for anyone else to see if they were coming into this room.

Dimitri passed me a shirt of his to put on which was long enough to cover all the essential parts.

"Did you say Lissa was coming?"

"Yes, we have some explaining to do." Yes, we most certainly had a hell of a lot to explain to my best friend.

**A/N:**

**So this chapter may have been a bit confusing to you readers so if you have any qualms or confusion about anything said in this chapter please do message me or write it in a review and I will try my very best to explain the chapters plot to you.**

**Don't forget to review…they are very much appreciated! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Breakfast with Christian and Lissa was interesting. We, meaning Dimitri and I, explained to Lissa and Christian the whole story-even about the experiment. Of course Dimitri could tell the story better than I could because I still hadn't registered the whole concept.

During breakfast I couldn't help but notice how cosy Lissa and Christian seemed, it was oddly cute. We were going out to dinner with them that evening to have a relaxed and friendly evening because apparently Christian felt bad for Lissa and myself and told Dimitri to give me a night off. Perhaps Christian wasn't so bad after all. I would be able to see better this evening how nice this guy really is or whether he was just another creep in this place, Lissa seemed smitten with him either way.

Dimitri on the other hand was going back and forth between being the nice guy and being an utter prick. And at this time of the day he was being a prick. Training.

After I had found out about the real reason behind the experiment I was more determined to do well- to prove that women can fight like men - perhaps even better than men. However Dimitri hasn't even given me a chance to show off any fighting skills because he has had me running around a field all day.

The day was cold and the breeze was giving me chapped lips. The running was aching my legs and making it hard for me to breathe…I thought I was actively fit but Dimitri had decided that I could do with running round a fucking field twenty times…which was equivalent to five miles.

I was only on lap seven and I was about ready to die.

"Rose if you don't keep on running I will have to punish you. Perhaps I won't allow you to see Lissa this evening" Dimitri warned, trying to 'motivate' me into running. It wasn't working. All it was doing was pissing me off.

"Dimitri I can't do it!" I cried back in frustration as my legs continued to carry me, making small, slow strides forward.

"Oh well then I guess I will let you have a brake said the strigoi never! Rose a strigoi isn't going to let you take a break, it's going to rip you in half and drain your blood so shut the fuck up whining like a little bitch and keep going or I will have to punish you"

"Isn't this punishment enough?" I bitterly laughed as I slowed down to a walk. My legs couldn't take this exercise and I couldn't care less about Dimitri's punishment. Plus he was across the other side of the field.

Within a minute he was standing next to me. Wow. That dude can run.

"Was that sarcasm? I don't appreciate you using that tone with me rose"

"Oh shut up Dimitri" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Do not speak to me like that woman!" he roared.

"Excuse me? You sexist pig, how dare you speak to me like that!"

"Remember rose you are mine, I can do and say what the hell I want. So keep running now or you will be punished"

"Oh please" some people thought that my stubbornness was admirable. When I didn't move from my place I saw that Dimitri did not appreciate my stubbornness, in fact it angered him so much he decided to punish me right here, on a field.

Grabbing me by my arm he pulled me closer to him and pulled down my leggings and underwear, leaving my bottom half bare. Luckily nobody was up here except from us two.

"You will receive ten smacks for your attitude and another ten for…well just because"

"ohh Dimitri are you to spank me" I said in a sarcastic voice, just to piss Dimitri off. There was no way that he would go through with it, would he? My question was soon answered when I felt a sharp sting across my derriere.

I gasped in pure shock.

"I'm serious. Do you understand?" Dimitri said as he gave my bottom another quick slap. They were only light but the sting was still burning. I didn't say anything, being stubborn again. A harder smack hit my backside then.

"I said do you understand?" Dimitri growled through clenched teeth. His deep growl was almost sexy…but his power kind of scared me at the same time.

"Yes" I spat out through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now you will count out loud each time I spank you, understand?" Dimitri said in a husky voice. The way his accented voice said 'spank' was incredibly erotic, which was disturbing to me that I found it arousing. I nodded my head.

"Yes" I repeated. Dimitri grunted his approval of my obedience and after letting out a breath smacked his palm against my bare bottom.

"Holy fuck!" I cried out. This blow to the backside was painful; he had not gone nicely on me. Bastard.

"I can't hear you counting Roza" Dimitri growled, his voice incredibly husky, and I suspected, full of lust. The sick fucker was getting turned on by this.

"One" I said, grimacing as the pain of his smack spread through my body. Before I had time to truly recover another blow to the bottom came.

One after one came until I finally couldn't hold back on the 13th hit. Silent tears started to stream down my face and on the fourteenth blow I couldn't help it. I Rose Hathaway, begged.

"Please, no more Dimitri. I'm sorry; I will run the rest of the way."

"That's not good enough Roza" Dimitri whispered as he spanked me once again.

"Please I'm sorry for my attitude. Please. Dimitri, it hurts so much. Please" I gasped out between strangled sobs. Dimitri still didn't let up, although I did notice the last few smacks were slightly less forceful, or perhaps I had started to go numb.

When the punishment was over I just stood there, my body being held up by Dimitri.

His hands kept ghosting over the now red and sore flesh, rubbing small, soothing circles against the swollen skin.

I was biting on my bottom lip, trying to stop the tears from flowing down my face and the sobs from escaping my body. I must have bitten on my lip too hard as I could suddenly taste the irony liquid of my blood.

I pulled back away from Dimitri, surprising myself that I could stand without him having to hold me up right. My arse hurt so badly, the sting was on-going and the burning sensation was spreading all over the back of my thighs.

As I pulled back Dimitri looked me in the face. Seeing my puffy face from crying I saw a hint of guilt flicker across his face, but then he noticed the blood forming on my lip.

Without any signal or warning Dimitri leant down and sucked my bottom lip in between his lips. His tongue dashed out and wiped away the blood drop that was sitting on the lip, and then his hands snaked up my sides before one settled on my waist, dragging my body flush against his, whilst the other hand travelled up before being buried in my dark curls. The hand on my head lightly pushed my head closer to his.

This gave Dimitri more access to my mouth, his lips smashed against mine in a passionate kiss and without realising; my hands had fisted his shirt, dragging his body closer (if possible) towards mine.

Dimitri's hands moved from their place to a new destination: my red bottom.

His hands were warm and when they settled on my ass the warmth was soothing. He slowly rubbed them in a circular motion before pushing my hips to meet his. His very hard member was hard to ignore (pun intended) and when it unintentionally rubbed against my bare skin Dimitri let out a throaty groan.

We carried on kissing until we felt it start to rain…how cliché. I was ashamed to say Dimitri was the first to pull back. In a way I expected an apology for the way he had abused my backside…but then I remembered this was Dimitri-I wasn't ever going to get an apology.

"Pull your trousers up and let's head back. Training is finished for today" Dimitri said, before walking away not even bothering to wait for me.

Jackass!

After today's brutal training I was looking forward to my evening with Lissa…of course Dimitri and Christian would be there but it was better than nothing.

Dimitri was in full 'dominant' mode after the training session, which was a shame because of how sweet he had been the previous night.

I picked out a black, short, strapless dress to wear to our meal out and paired them with black, suede pointed heels with a strap round the ankle. I think they were called 'court shoes' but I wasn't to hung up on the name of the type of shoes.

I wasn't wearing a bra because the dress wasn't bra friendly, but I was wearing a lacy black thong that I found in the draw. My hair was down and wavy and my makeup was just casual…the dress was the statement.

Dimitri came out of the bathroom wearing dark blue slim fit jeans, a tight black top, a black leather jacket and black military style boots. He looked good. His hair was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

I walked up to him; he was still a hell of a lot taller than me even when I was wearing heels. I stood on my tip toes and pulled the hair tie out of his hair.

"Wear your hair down tonight" I said as I ran my hand through his silky hair. Dimitri didn't say anything, just nodded and walked over to the vanity table to pick up his aftershave and spray it. His aftershave smelt bloody good, as I had noticed previously when we were near each other. It was musky and manly yet fresh and spicy at the same time.

When we were about to leave Dimitri placed his hand on my backside and I winced…my bottom still in a lot of pain from the earlier spanking. When Dimitri noticed me wince he slid his hand higher so that it was on my lower back.

"You will not wear panties this evening. Understand?" Dimitri said, out of the blue. Erm, why not?

"I will wear what I want thank you very much" I said stubbornly.

"You will do as I say!" he roared as he angrily lifted my dress up and yanked the black thong off of my body. When the underwear was round my ankles he pulled my dress back into place.

"Much better. Now come along, Christian and Lissa will be here soon" Dimitri said. I stepped out of my underwear and walked out of the room…feeling very much exposed.

When we were outside Dimitri paused.

"Shoot, I forgot my stake" Dimitri said as he went to go back inside.

"I'll get it for you; it's on the vanity table yes?" I asked eager to back into the room. Dimitri nodded and smiled most likely thinking I was being an obedient good girl for my owner.

I smiled and walked back inside, closing the door behind me. In a rush I ran to the vanity table and picked up the stake, then walked over to where the thong lied on the floor and quickly put it back on…no way was I going to go out commando.

As I exited the room I handed Dimitri his stake and then took his hand…something that shocked him, but he didn't say anything. In my mind I thought that if I took his hand and was a 'good girl' in public then my guilt for defying his 'no panties' rule would decrease. I wasn't sure as to why I felt guilty for putting on my underwear-I had a right to decide whether I wanted to go commando or not and I didn't want to!

When we reached the restaurant I scanned the room to see that everyone here was a Dhampir or a Moroi…no humans allowed I guessed.

When we arrived Lissa and Christian were already seated opposite each other, I took the seat next to Liss and Dimitri the one next to Christian.

The evening was flowing well and I was really enjoying myself, Christian and I had a lot of banter which I think Lissa was happy with because I had a deep feeling that she was starting to like Christian…I mean really like him. The way they were looking at each other was like they had been soul mates for a thousand years already. It was sweet seeing Lissa happy and seeing her happy made me happy.

We had just ordered our main food when we started to joke about how Lissa seemed oblivious to everything going on around her when she was with Christian and Christian believed it was because she was 'under his spell'.

"What about you Rose, get all dreamy when you are with Dimitri?" Lissa teased, probably trying to divert the attention off of her.

"Nope, I am very alert when I am with Dimitri, no dreaminess" I said.

"yet." I heard Christian mutter.

"Well what about you Dimitri, ever find yourself not noticing things when you are with Rose?" Liss asked.

"Lissa, I notice everything when I am with Rose, I especially notice everything about her" he said, with a smirk on his face as he turned to me. I couldn't help but show him how wrong he is.

"Is that so?" I challenged.

"Yes Rose…I notice everything, I guess it is just a skill of mine" Dimitri said, smiling smugly.

"Well if that is the case then I think your skills are running out."

"And why is that?" Christian asked, beating Dimitri to the chance.

"Because Christian, before we arrived here Dimitri gave me a strict 'no panties rule' yet he has failed to notice or observe that I have been sitting in this fine restaurant in my underwear…all evening and yet Dimitri hasn't noticed. So I guess you are wrong Dimitri, you don't notice everything about me" I said, smugly with a cheeky glint in my eyes.

I expected them to laugh.

Christian's smile dropped off of his face and he shot Dimitri a worried look. Lissa tensed up next to me and then whispered "why did you go against his rules?"

I looked at Dimitri and saw that his eyes had turned a dark, murderous colour.

'This is it' I thought, 'this is how I am going to die'.

Dimitri didn't say anything at first, but his menacing gaze and the way his hands were bunched up in tight fists kind of made me want to run. Just then the sixteen year old, shy boy who was our waiter came over and handed over our food.

"Stand up" Dimitri commanded me, as to which I did ever so quickly. I was standing just before the waiter.

"Take your panties off" Dimitri commanded. I didn't want to argue with this Dimitri, he scared me. I turned to go to the bathroom to take my underwear off when his voice stopped me.

"You will take them off here. In front of all these people" Dimitri's voice was oddly calm and it freaked me out. But sorry, no way was I going to take my underwear off in front of all these people.

"Dimitri, I will happily take them off in the bathroom, but if you think I am going to take them off in front of all these people then you are insane-"

"Take them off now, or so help me god I will take them off for you in front of all these people" Dimitri threatened, his voice dropping down an octave.

I subconsciously gulped and nodded my head, before shimmying the black lace thong down my tanned legs and then bending over to pick them up and give them to Dimitri. I expected Dimitri to place them in his pocket, but no. He laid them out on the table between us so that anyone walking past could see my lacy thong on the table.

"Sit" Dimitri commanded to which I did without arguing. My face must have been the colour of beet root but I held my head high and met his eyes, they looked like a murky, dark brown.

The young waiter was having a field day with the show we had put on.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waiter asked.

"Yes a pitcher of water for the table will be lovely" Dimitri said to the waiter, not breaking eye contact with me. I stared right back at him until eventually I lost and gave in, looking away and at my plate.

The rest of the evening was awkward for me and I'm sure the tension was obvious to everyone on and around our table.

I picked at the pasta I had chosen for my main meal, too embarrassed to feel like eating. I only spoke when directly spoken to and Dimitri hadn't said a single word to me since the underwear incident.

When the young waiter came to ask for desert he went round the table taking orders, when it came to me I had decided on the chocolate fudge cake.

"Oh, thank you I will have the-"

"She will not be having any desert this evening. Understand?" Dimitri said to the young waiter.

"Chocolate fudge cake" I whispered, finishing my sentence so that only Dimitri heard.

"Yes sir and what will you be having?"

"I will have the…chocolate fudge cake" Dimitri said smiling, obviously taunting me. He didn't realise my deep love for chocolate cake…well chocolate anything.

When everyone was eating their desert I couldn't help but pout. I was sitting with my arms crossed over my chest and a pout on my face-I was most definitely sulking over the fact that I didn't get to eat my chocolate pudding. Dimitri was teasing me on purpose, eating his cake slowly and then exclaiming loudly over 'how fucking good the cake tasted'. Ass.

And then to put the cheery on top of the freaking cake, he left half of the cake and pushed the bowl slightly towards me. HE FUCKING LEFT HALF THE DELICIOUS CHOCLOATY GOODNESS!

When it was time to leave Dimitri and Christian left a huge tip to the young waiter.

"Oh, and you can keep this too" Dimitri said as he handed the young man my underwear. The guys face lit up like Christmas.

Dimitri was a dick.

The whole way back was in silence, only breaking out of the silence when I said goodbye to Lissa. The whole evening sucked and I was looking forward to it so much.

"I hope you learned your lesson today" Dimitri said as we entered our room. Now that we were not in public I could voice my opinion.

"What that you are a massive dick!" I screamed as I stomped into the room.

"I can't believe you gave that waiter my underwear! Plus you stopped me from having desert and then you ordered what I wanted. Then you had the audacity to not even finish the cake! Plus you embarrassed me in front of everyone by making me take off my thong in front of everyone. You completely ruined my night with Lissa. God Dimitri you really suck!"

"Well that was your punishment for going against my orders"

"Yeah well you didn't have to sit down all evening on a sore bottom!" I shouted as I took off my heels and dress, getting ready for bed.

When I turned around to get under the covers Dimitri gasped in shock.

"Fuck Roza" he said.

"What?" I grumbled pissed off with him.

"Shit, your, erm your bottom is incredibly bruised. Here let me put some cream on it for you" Dimitri said as he dashed into the bathroom to get some cream.

I stood up and went over to the mirror by the vanity table and tried to look at my bum. I couldn't see all of it but what I did see was red and slightly yellowish bruises covering my skin. Ah shit.

When Dimitri came back from the bathroom carrying a pot of 'sudo cream' I snatched it out of his hands.

"I will do this myself. You have done enough damage already" I opened the tub of cream and tried to apply it to my behind, only problem is I couldn't really see where it needed it and so the cream was being dotted around.

"Don't be stupid. Go lay on the bed" I didn't say no but I did huff and puff my annoyance at Dimitri.

I lay on the bed, face down.

I felt Dimitri's soothing hands sweep over my bum cheeks as he slowly rubbed the cream into my red behind. After a while it started to feel rather nice and I just laid there and relaxed.

When the cream had all been rubbed in I felt Dimitri's lips place a small peck on each cheek, I suppose trying to 'kiss it better'.

"I'm sorry I ruined your evening Rose, I just didn't like it when I found out you defied me."

"No, you didn't like it that you hadn't noticed" I snapped back. Dimitri sighed in frustration.

"I just want you to understand why I did what I did this evening"

"No Dimitri. You took it too far. You embarrassed me in front of everyone. Humiliated me in front of my best friend. All you had to do was say you were disappointed in me and I would have apologised, but no. you have to be in control all of the time"

"You're right Roza. I did take it too far. I'm sorry that you feel I humiliated you but I feel as though you betrayed my trust in believing you would follow my orders"

"My bottom still hurts" I groaned, sounding like a whiny brat.

"I know. How can I make it up to you?"

"You can tell me something" I said. Dimitri placed his hand on my butt, giving it another soothing rub.

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that scar on your chest from?" I felt his hand freeze.

**A/N:**

**So Dimitri was very out of character…dominant Dimitri. I just wanted to show that Dimitri hasn't become totally soft with Rose, he is still rather mean and their relationship still has a long way to go. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Plus did you see the va:blood sisters movie still shots that were released! I am so excited!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Pick another question" Dimitri demanded, suddenly so tense and guarded.

"Ok. How come you won't tell me the story of how you got that scar?"

"Rose, ask me another time" Dimitri growled, obviously frustrated.

"You said that before. This is the time and this is the place" I argued, sitting up from my position. Dimitri got off of the bed and started getting ready to go to sleep, he took of his shoes, jacket, shirt and jeans…leaving his boxers on.

"Move over so I can climb in" Dimitri said as he tried to pull the duvet cover up.

"No. Sit the fuck down Dimitri." I ordered, suddenly being the dominant in the relationship.

"Do not tell me what to do Rose" Dimitri warned.

"Or what? Are you going to slap my arse again? Now sit down" my voice commanded and to my surprise Dimitri did as he was told. When he was sat down I asked him again.

"How did you get that scar" I wanted a straight answer.

"Why do you want to know?" Dimitri asked, deflecting the question away from himself…not going to happen buddy!

"Why wouldn't I want to know?"

"It isn't any of your business" he snapped. Not any of my business? Was he crazy?!

"well since you have made such a big deal out of me being yours since the day I turned 18 it only makes sense that you too have been mine since the day I was 18 and now that we are hear…together…everything about you is my business. Understand?" it was like we had switched roles which seemed rather ironic.

"Do you remember when I told you that my father use to beat my mother?" I nodded my head.

"Well he use to really hurt her for no reason. Which to you probably sounds bizarre because you most likely think I did the same to you today. But this was different. My father use to hurt her by punching her in the face or strangling her until she became unconscious or cutting her with a knife and all kinds of things". Dimitri took a deep breath, finding it hard to open up to be and tell me this story.

"Well one day when I was around the age of thirteen I came home to find my useless dad drunk again. He was ordering my mother, Olena, about. Threatening her and saying how disgusting she was ect. Which was pure idiocy, my mother is one of the most beautiful women I have ever met"

"Except for me" I joked, trying to make light of the tense situation. Dimitri smiled and surprisingly nodded his head in agreement.

"Like I said, she was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. You are most defiantly the most beautiful out of them all. But my father was pushing her buttons and on this particular day she snapped and threw and empty bottle on the floor near his feet. My father demanded that she picked it up right this minute or 'else' but she wouldn't budge. She always was stubborn, still is- she reminds me a bit of you Rose" Dimitri smiled at the thought and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Due to my father's alcohol consumption he was particularly angry this day. When my mother wouldn't go and clean up the mess he grabbed the broken bottle by the neck and stood up. Aiming to go after my mother with it."

"I remember him shouting things like 'you won't be pretty any longer' and 'ill fuck that ugly face of yours up'. You see my father was the jealous type and he always thought my mother would try to leave him for another man. It was stupid really because in a weird way my mother loved him. I can't quite remember what happened specifically all I remember is one moment I was telling him to leave my mother the fuck alone and the next thing I know I have sharp jagged glass in my chest."

"Luckily it didn't pierce anything other than my skin. The scar doesn't really bother me but the memory does.

"Well thank you for sharing it with me." In a way I felt closeness to Dimitri that I hadn't felt before with him, or any man for that matter.

"You know sometimes I worry I will turn out like my father. I definitely have gotten his jealous side and lack of patience."

"You wouldn't ever hurt me though" I said, before grimacing at the memory that he had when he had slapped my behind.

"I already have. I guess I am becoming more and more like him every day"

"Hey. No. that was different, I was pushing your buttons and you gave me a slap on the bottom, you didn't grab a glass bottle and try to bottle me in the face. You have never emotionally blackmailed me."

"Yet. You never know what I might do in the foreseeable future" I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness, finally able to see how annoying it was when I did it to other people.

"Dimitri stop this!" I said as I went and straddled his lap, sitting there and looking him straight in the eye.

"You aren't your father, you're a good person. Yes you may have given me a couple of slaps on the behind for being a bad girl but you have been good to me too!" I exclaimed as I brushed my hands through his hair and then cupped his cheek.

"You let me off on the first night I was here where as all the other owners had already raped their girl". In a way it was a nice gesture, he didn't want to scare me off too soon.

"I still raped you rose. That wasn't exactly me being good to you." point taken.

"And you really believe that all the creeps in this place allowed their girl to orgasm? Because you brought me to the first orgasm that a man has ever given me." That had to mean something to him…it would at least add to his man pride and ego.

"Well I didn't want you to hate me!" Dimitri shouted back as though it was obvious, but it was more than just him not wanting me to hate him.

"Then the night where you made me sleep on the floor-I know you came and picked me up and placed me in bed with you to keep me warm. I doubt your father would have done that to your mother"

"Probably not" Dimitri agreed and I started to feel as though I might have started to get through to him.

"And then you allowed me to cry in your arms the other night. Then you were the one to explain to me why I had been lied to my whole life. And then you brought me breakfast in bed and this evening you rubbed cream on my bruises and now look at you, you are trusting me enough to open up about something that you are uncomfortable talking about. You aren't anything like your father. Understand?" I said, looking Dimitri straight in the eyes. Dimitri nodded his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that, what did you say?" I teased, making him agree with me out loud.

"Ok. I'm not like my father." His voice was still unsure but it was a start.

"Good. Plus you know that if you ever did emotionally blackmail me or really hurt me then I would cut off your dick in your sleep" I said, smiling. Dimitri smiled too, a smile that was so darn sexy and beautiful at the same time. I couldn't help it.

Our lips met. At first Dimitri didn't respond to my kiss, only when I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss did he respond whole heartedly.

His hands ghosted up my sides, reminding me just how naked I was.

His lips trailed from mine and left a row of kisses down my neck until he got to the base of my throat and sucked, giving me a love bite for the whole world to see. The sensation was enough to make me moan and hold his head in place, but Dimitri soon flipped me over onto my back.

I was lying down and his body covered me, my legs automatically wrapped around his waist and I felt his hardness press against my stomach. I smiled my delight, but the smiled was quickly taken off my face when his lips captured mine in another hungry kiss.

One of his hands was under my head, buried in my dark tangle of hair and the other hand was on my left breast. When his hand skimmed over my nipple I couldn't help but let out a loud moan but the sound was muffled by our kissing.

"These need to come off now!" I grunted through gritted teeth as I grabbed hold of his boxers. Dimitri looked genuinely surprised.

"Are you sure Roza?" he asked, his eyes dark brown with lust. That look on his face cleared up my answer: very sure.

"Yes comrade. I'm sure."

**A:N/**

**So just a quick chapter for you guys. But I think it is the first time Rose has called him Comrade in this story. Plus she has consented to have sex with him…no forceful ness about it. **

**Plus how excited were you to see the preview of the trailer for blood sisters (if you are reading this in a few hours then you may have seen the whole teaser trailer by now). Because I live in England I won't get to see it till tomorrow morning but I am sooo darn excited! **

**The movie stills and the preview of the teaser trailer had me fan girling mode all day and how epic did Zoey look when we got to see a quick flash of her stake someone. Anyway guys in a review or a message tell me what you thought of this chapter and the trailer or just to say Hi!**


End file.
